This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an acoustic generator and associated methods and well systems.
Hydrocarbons in the earth are generally contained within pores of formation rock having varying degrees of permeability. Sometimes the hydrocarbons do not readily flow toward a wellbore for production for various reasons, such as, low formation permeability, high viscosity, etc.
In the past, hydraulic fracturing has been used to form fractures in formations and thereby expose more surface area of the formations, and stimulation treatments (such as acidizing, etc.) have been used to enhance flow of hydrocarbons from formations to wellbores, but these techniques have disadvantages. For example, hydraulic fracturing requires large quantities of fluid to be pumped into a formation, the resulting fractures can unintentionally intersect undesirable zones (such as water or gas zones), very specialized and expensive surface equipment is required for fracturing and acidizing, etc.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed. The improvements described below can be useful in enhancing flow of hydrocarbons or other fluids, investigating formation characteristics, communicating in wells, and for other purposes.